Shadow of Arterius
by WuxSensei
Summary: The sister of the infamous Spectre that nearly brought ruin onto the galaxy sets on a quest to stop a extremist turian group. Like the human that stopped her brother, this young turian sets out to recruit a team to help her escape the shadow of Saren's legacy and mark her place in the galaxy. This is the story of Thana Arterius.
1. Thana

I started writing this a few years ago and forgot about it until I found it again on my laptop recently. Planning on creating this story and hoping anyone would like to tag along for this ride. This is a story of my own original characters in the Mass Effect Universe. Please enjoy.

* * *

Councilor Sparatus turned as ambassador Orinia stepped into his office. They had enjoyed a productive work relationship since meeting years ago; however he was not really looking forward to the conversation. He had enough on his plate and the whole thing seemed like a bad idea.

"Ambassador Orinia, a pleasure," he said curtly.

She stepped into his office also frustrated with recent events.

"Councilor, you know why I'm here. Let's make this quick."

Sparatus nodded, dreading the conversation.

"Yes, I suppose we should… Thana Arterius… Younger sister of Saren and Desolas Arterius." Sparatus said it impassively. He didn't dislike her and in fact they had never met before. Her two older brothers were a different story though; if she was anything like them, he would prefer her locked away.

Orinia waved him off. She knew what he was getting at.

"I know what you're thinking Councilor, but you need to put your bias aside. She's not like her brothers. She condemned those traitors and wanted to be on the team to hunt Saren down."

Sparatus interjected, "Yes, yes. I know. I'm not condemning her for her brothers' actions. We must be wary though." Sparatus wiped his mandible in contemplation before continuing. "Her record is impressive, but I have concerns."

Orinia rebutted, "She has had some… issues. She tries to do good, but her brothers… it doesn't help. She tries to shoulder everyone's burdens and put the world on her back. When her unit died during the geth attack… she had difficulty adjusting."

Sparatus looked over the Presidium as he took that in. "She did save a lot of lives during the geth attack. Her squad got a lot of people out safely when we lost the Citadel. They held their ground until the end."

Orinia nodded feeling slightly somber remembering their sacrifice. After a few moments of silence she spoke. "After they died she lost it. She headed straight for Saren. In that moment, he was already dead to her. Any resemblance of family bound that may have been there was gone."

She laughed briefly as she continued. "Almost made it to him too, even after losing all of that blood. Commander Shepard beat her to him. Fought all the way there just to become part of the rescue party after they killed Saren. All that blood… Hmm. She should have died."

Sparatus couldn't argue that, she had almost died trying to kill the traitor, he had to give her a chance. "She's a survivor, true enough. But so was Shepard, and we lost her almost two years ago. Is that what we need? Another one? Another martyr."

Orinia grinned, "That's the only person that can protect the galaxy. And we should give her the chance."

Spartus rubbed his neck as he sighed. "Well she's already on the way for her test. We'll see how she does on the mission."

* * *

The shuttle sped along to its destination in silence. The occupants sat inside anxiously waiting to arrive. Besides for the mission briefing beforehand, the entire ride had been eerily silent. Only a few hushed whispers had been spoken; all about her.

"Why is she here? Didn't her brothers do enough?"

Another hushed voice chimed in, "We'll just keep an eye on her, just in case she tries to backstab us."

Another soldier interjected, "Maybe that's why that Spectre is here too, to make sure she doesn't try anything."

After her eldest brother Desolas betrayed her species, she had gotten a lot of flak from others. Luckily her other brother had negated most of it by taking their brother down and being one of the most famous of Spectres. Then Saren had to go and betray the Council and attack the Citadel. Since then even after fighting to stop him, she had been cast into suspicion by every turian that knew her name.

Clenching her hands she tried to remain calm from the unjust harsh whispers from the team she had been assigned to for the mission. This was her career now, high risk missions that took her all across the galaxy. No official posting because no one in command could or would trust her because of her family name.

When she was about to snap one of the turians who had refrained from uttering insults about her stood up. She couldn't make out his face from behind the black visor of his helmet. He marched over in the cramped space in the shuttle and grabbed one of the turians by the back of his fringe.

"That's enough."

It was said so directly and with only a hint of anger, yet by the looks of the other two turians who had been whispering, they got the message and immediately stopped. However, the one being held shoved him off, not caring for the orders of his superior officer.

Instantly he began speaking back in defiance of the order. "You're going to defend that traitorous bitch? For all we know she's just going to shoot us in the back as soon as we land!"

His argument held no sway to the helmeted turian standing before him. Again he seemed eerily calm as he stared the other turian down. A few tense moments passed before he reached down, grabbed his pistol, and then pressed it underneath the other one's mandible.

In a serious and noticeably calm tone, which made it seem more frightening, he responded. "Fall in line Sarius. She's the commanding officer on this mission. Show some respect."

Sarius grumbled as he weighed his options, not that there were many with a gun to his face. In an almost exasperated tone he replied, "Tactus, y- you can't shoot me! Especially for over that traitor!"

That outburst was what finally pushed her over the edge. She could ignore the snide comments and whispers about her as long as the mission got done for only so long. Blatant disrespect, however, she could not tolerate. She stood up and stepped closer to the two men.

In a sincere tone she spoke to Tactus. "Thank you Tactus?" She trailed off waiting to get his full name.

Tactus holstered his weapon without even looking at Sarius. "Tactus Sidros, mam."

Nodding she replied, "Thank you Lieutenant Sidros." Tactus nodded before stepping back to take his seat; watching to see what she was going to do next. Turning her attention toward Sarius, her grin twisted into a snarl.

In a menacing tone she spoke to him. "He may not be able to shoot you but what's stopping me?" His eyes opened wide in shock as she continued. "I'm Thana Arterius. Sister of Desolas Arterius who tried to rule our race and turn us all into mindless super soldiers. And Saren Arterius, who betrayed the Council. What's killing a nobody like you compared to that?"

Fear was evident on Saruis' face as she stared at him. He couldn't refute what she said as she continued. "You will follow whatever I, your commanding officer on this mission, and whatever the Spectre says. Is that clear?"

Sarius looked at the two men he had been speaking to before but both were looking away. Neither of the men wanted to exacerbate the situation by further agitating the threatening woman. Finally he gulped before nodding nervously to Thana.

At that moment the Spectre who had been watching the whole scene finally interjected. "Using your family notoriety to make that imbecile fall in line. Smart."

Thana looked at the Spectre and gave a curt nod. "Sometimes you have to use your weakness to your advantage." She looked back at the men before continuing. "So who are you anyway? All the briefing said was that it was a high risk mission." Thana eyed him up and down before finishing. "Must be to send a Spectre along for the ride."

The Spectre grinned before replying. "Clever and observant, that's good. Guess I shouldn't leave you all in the dark any longer." He back up and broadened his attention to the whole team. "Jondum Bau, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. Now to the point."

Bau activated his omni-tool that quickly displayed a holographic ship. "As you have all probably know, nearly two years ago the famous Commander Shepard's ship was attacked and she was killed. The ship, the SSV Normandy SR-1, was an experimental prototype built as a collaborate project between the humans and turians."

Clearing his throat he continued. "Say what you will about sensitivities but immediately following her death they began work on another ship, the SR-2."

Thana grimaced as she muttered out, "Assholes."

Bau continued through the interruption. "It was being built at an Alliance shipyard. The human terrorist group, Cerberus, attacked the shipyard and somehow managed to tow the ship to one of their bases of operation."

Tactus who had remained silent interjected. "They managed to attack a military shipyard? And steal the ship? Must have been an insider, wouldn't have happened at a turian shipyard."

Bau waved Tactus off. "Correct on one of those assumptions. There was an insider, he's dead now." Thana gave him a surprised look that he immediately noticed. "Cyanide poisoning during his interrogation. Anyway, the ship was recaptured and sent to a turian shipyard… Again it was stolen."

Tactus coughed as he looked away. He little comment had been thrown right back in his face and feeling embarrassed was an understatement. Thana would have laughed if the situation was less serious. She could tell he felt foolish and ashamed that the turians had been deceived the same as the humans.

Bau rubbed his forehead as he continued. "Yes, say what you want to about Cerberus but they are persistent. That's why we are here. Salarian STG team tracked the ship to this planet shortly after it landed. It is of utmost importance that we recapture it before they can get more information. We have reason to believe that they have already began building another one and we don't want them getting information about the new drive core and weapon systems in this one that was built after being reacquired."

The shuttle pilot cut in, "ETA to drop, thirty seconds."

Bau added, "Some kind of interference groundside. Need to find STG team and find out what's going on. No intel on what kinds of defenses Cerberus has set up."

Everyone began to check their weapons in anticipation for the drop. All were trained professionals, yet even so they were on edge. Silence permeated the shuttle as it began to slow down. Thana checked her rifle one last time before closing her eyes and slowly breathing in and out, mentally preparing herself for the mission. Her eyelids snapped open, she was ready.

"Spectre, you in the lead on this Op?"

Bau checked his pistol before blinking and looking at Thana. "No, you take lead. I'll watch."

Sarius grumbled in disdain because he would have to follow her orders. Bau looked at him perplexed before responding.

"I'm a Spectre. Can kill you on a whim. Suggest you follow her orders and not cause a problem. Potential risk to the mission will be dealt with." Bau turned away, not caring what reaction Sarius would have. Thana smirked from the statement because it was said in such an analytically and direct way and with a certainty that no one could question if it was a hollow threat.

As the shuttle approached the drop zone everyone inside could hear gunfire groundside. Thana prepped herself to go out first. Every mission she had led she took point; a firm believer that one leads from the front. The shuttle stopped at the drop zone and remained hovering several feet above the ground. It was a Cerberus base with several small buildings in the area.

Right before the doors opened, Bau yelled out, "The mission's yours now, Arterius!"

Thana gave him a curt nod as the shuttle door opened. Instantly she jumped out and landed. A few cautious steps forward and she heard feet behind her impacting the ground. She turned her head quickly to see Tactus was the first to jump followed by Saruis and the other two turians. Bau pulled up the rear.

Thana quickly surveyed their surroundings and saw blood on the wall of one of the larger buildings. While running towards the building she signaled her team to follow. She leaned towards the left of the door as the rest of her team stacked up with her. Activating the door they waited a few moments before it opened.

Immediately they poured into the room checking every corner as they went. They saw what looked like a small war had gone on in what looked like a reception area of the building. A few human bodies dotted the floor and a salarian lay in the middle of the small battle's wake.

Thana approached it to examine it closely. Weapon fire dotted his torso and she could tell he must have died quickly. In a tone that had a hint of remorse she voiced her thoughts. "STG, recognize the armor. Must have drawn the defender's fire."

Behind her she heard one of the turians on her team approach a locked door. Thana turned and began to approach him. "Wait for the team."

The turian paid her no attention as he used his omni-tool to open it. Thana snarled a bit before yelling. "I said, wait for the team!" Before she could reach him, the door opened and Cerberus operative opened fire on her teammate.

"Shit!" escaped from Thana's mouth as she raised her weapon. She wasn't fast enough as she watched a bullet go through her teammates head. As he dropped she used her rifle and took down the assailant before he could turn his attention to anymore of her team.

Running over to her teammate Thana panicked. She already knew he was dead and a bit of an asshole from the flight over, but he was still under her command. No matter how much of a dick someone could be to her she would still put her own life on the line to protect them and yet she failed him. Thana reached her teammate and knelt down and looked closely at him. A moment passed in silence before she stood up to see everyone looking at her. "We can't do anything for him now… We need to finish the mission."

Sarius stepped forward snarling as he pointed at her threateningly. "You heartless bitch! You expect us to follow your traitorous ass around knowing you don't give a shit about us!"

Bau watched to see how she would react. He didn't expect her team to follow her orders. This was their first outing together and her name alone aroused suspicion. How she handled situations like this was one of the reasons why he recommended her to the Spectres.

Thana did not disappoint him. She stepped forward and grabbed Sarius by his mandible. In a neutral tone she spoke softly to him. "Listen because I'm only going to say this once. That idiot disobeyed my order. I can't do anything for him now. If you want to get through this alive and in one piece, you will listen to me. Because for some strange reason, I want to- No… I need to protect your undeserving ass. Now, fall in line."

Thana let go of him as she watched his jaw fall dumbfounded. She turned her gaze at the rest of her team staring each one in the eye. The other turian she didn't get the name of turned away in shame. Both Tactus and Bau gave her a nod.

She looked into the room that the Cerberus operative was hiding in to see it was practically empty. Must be a storage room… Wasn't used. Thana turned back to look again at her fallen comrade. Never even got his name…

Thana walked quickly to another door in the reception room. She signaled to the team to follow as she opened it to reveal a long hallway. Peering down it she heard gunfire. "Let's move!" Her team followed as she sprinted down the hall. Sarius hesitated a few moments before finally following her lead. Luckily there were no rooms to check along the way to impede their progress.

Bullet marks and blood covered the unusually long passage. A little more than a dozen humans and four more salarians littered the floor, all dead. As they got to the end Thana pushed the door open to find herself in a rather large laboratory. Quickly accessing the situation she saw at least ten more humans lying in their own blood.

Hearing a few grunts she went through another door to see a lone salarian with three humans. Before she could help him she saw him completely dismantle them. One of the humans grabbed him from behind trying to administer a chokehold. The salarian pointed his pistol up and exhausted the last of his clip into his capture's head.

As the lifeless arms slacked he quickly got out of the hold and pistol whipped the human in front of him before narrowly dodging getting shot point blank in the face by the third human. He didn't completely dodge it as blood splatter and his left cranial horn was no longer recognizable. Thana tried to turn her weapon to the third person but the salarian moved in front of her sights. She wasn't that knowledgeable about salarian biology, but she didn't think he should still be conscious after getting most of his horn shot off.

The salarian then knocked the gun out of the man's hands and kicked in his knee. The man stumbled and almost quicker than her eyes could see, the salarian seemed to appear behind the Cerberus operative. Right away he grabbed his head and twisted snapping his neck like it was a twig. The rest of her team stood behind Thana staring incredulously at the scene.

Salarian's weren't known as the strongest compared to other species, but what they witnessed was sheer brutality. The salarian took a restful knee as he rubbed his missing horn. He began to apply medi-gel to stop the bleeding. Rubbing his face for a few moments he finally looked at the newcomers.

"You the team they sent in to get the ship?" he asked in a tired voice.

Thana nodded as she lowered her weapon. "Commander Arterius. Guessing you're the STG team?"

The salarian nodded as he surveyed the dead Cerberus troopers. "Yes or what's left of it... Lost most of my team when we infiltrated the building. You see any survivors?" Thana shook her head in response. The salarian breathed in before letting out a heavy breath. "Damn… Well, thanks for the assistance."

He took a moment to compose himself before seamlessly transitioning to a more professional demeanor and hesitantly standing up. "Captain Jaren Kirrahe, STG. We picked up their trail and followed them here. Too much interference to let you know the situation on the ground. Ship got shot as soon as we came in. Most of my men suffered injuries before we even got in the fight. Add to that, they set up turrets in that hallway."

Thana nodded, "Yeah looked like a deathtrap. Surprised you made it his far."

Kirrahe nodded. "STG for a reason. Cerberus made it look like this was the main building, most guards and whatnot. Fell for it. Good news though, sent three men to another building. Should head there."

Thana looked at her team then back at Kirrahe. "What building?"

Kirrahe took a few uneasy steps forward as he bent down and picked up his pistol. "The least conspicuous building a few clicks south of this one. Just in case this wasn't it." He looked at her men and motioned for them. "Got any spare clips?"

Thana looked at Kirrahe in surprise. "You sure you can fight?"

Kirrahe nodded. "Takes more than this to take me down. Now if you would." He finished as he motioned for ammo. Tactus threw him a few thermal clips that he immediately took and reloaded. She had to hand it to him, he certainly was tough if he was still moving around with a head wound like that.

Thana gestured for him to follow as she started doubling back through the long hallway. Kirrahe breathed out heavily as they stepped past his fallen men. As they stepped outside, they were presented with something unexpected.

Tactus voiced everyone's thoughts first. "Whose shuttles are those? Not familiar with that symbol."

Thana looked at them in suspicion. She knew they weren't getting any backup on the mission. That and they weren't Cerberus. Looking at Kirrahe and Bau she could see their perplexed cautious stares. One of the shuttles approached them as several turians jumped out and landed.

Kirrahe looked at them before commenting. "Friends of yours?"

Thana was about to respond until one of the turians raised his rifle towards them. Quickly they fanned out as the intruders opened fire. Everyone took cover as they tried to contemplate what exactly was happening and who their unexpected guests were. Thana fired a few shots over the cover of a rock she was crouched by as she scanned her surroundings.

There were only eight hostiles shooting at them at the moment. For her it wasn't too much of a big deal but they didn't really expect the ambush. She breathed in a few calming breaths before popping out of cover and firing a concussive shot at the group of enemies. It impacted one in his chest before exploding and killing the turian.

At that moment Tactus used his propulsion packs to launch himself in the air before coming down on one of the combatants and impaling him with his omni-blades. Thana watched as he fired a few shots before activating his cloak and disappearing.

Damn, he's pretty good. Glad he's with us. Another shuttle neared snapping her out of her thoughts. She waited a moment before firing another concussive shot at its thruster. On impact it exploded turning the shuttle into a massive fireball. She smirked as it crashed nearby. He's good, but I'm better.

Kirrahe watched and nodded before leaping out of cover and taking two of the hostiles down with his pistol. One of the troopers turned on him but not fast enough as Kirrahe slid past him while dropping a grenade at his feet. Kirrahe leaped away just in time to avoid the explosion before firing again at the enemy.

Thana was impressed. She knew STG were the elite of the salarian military but this guy was something else. As for Sarius, he just sat back taking a shot or two every few moments, not really contributing. She would have been furious if not for Bau. He was sitting in cover and shooting a few shots every few seconds. Each one made impact but it was not really helping.

Calling out to him, she yelled, "Bau, what the fuck are you doing?"

He looked at her perplexed before popping out of cover and nailing one of the hostile turians right between the eyes before going back into cover. In a neutral tone he replied. "I can take them out, but it's your mission. Show me what you can do."

Show him what I can do? Spirits this is infuriating. Why is he even here if he isn't going to help? Something wasn't on the up and she knew it. Even without the hostile turians something seemed fishy to her about the assignment. Why would a Spectre be sent on a mission and not help? That and why would the Spectre want to watch her?

A stray shot hit her shield bringing her out of her thoughts. "Alright, we're too open out here!" Thana said through their comms. "Sidros, stay camouflaged and flank left, everyone else, follow my lead."

Thana sprang from cover shooting and killing another one of the enemy combatants with ease. Tactus grunted in response as he followed her orders. Everyone else tried to keep up as she sprinted south towards the building Kirrahe sent his men to. The pace they were running seemed to help them dodge most of the fire coming at them besides for the few that impacted their shields.

As they neared the building Thana saw most of the drop shuttles were leaving the facility. Shit, all their troops must have landed. There must have been around thirty ships, maybe even forty. Unknown enemy, unknown numbers. Not good.

Before reaching the door she spun around and took a knee to provide cover fire for her team. Tactus reached her first and followed her lead. Everyone rushed past and went through the door to the building. It was not a moment too soon as the enemy combatants were converging on the building. Numerous shots began to riddle their shields bringing them dangerously close to failing. Tactus motioned for her to go into the building first as he continued to fire.

Thana nodded as she fired a concussive shot at a group to their left before going through the doorway. Tactus began to back up before his shielding completely overloaded. Damn. A round ripped through his leg as he tried to get inside. Stumbling he pushed on into the building before a sniper round pierced through his chest, splattering blood onto Thana's face.

Bau shut the door before smashing the locking mechanism to buy them some time. Thana knelt down next to Tactus to examine his wounds and take control of the situation. "Medic, get over her!" Thana yelled out.

The other turian on her team rushed over and began to examine his wounds. "By the way, what's your name?"

The turian responded without looking at her. "Chief Viderius." He pulled up his omni-tool as he did a quick scan. Immediately he began to apply medi-gel vigorously to his chest wound. Thana began to apply some to his leg to stop the bleeding there.

Slightly unnerved she asked him, "How bad is it?"

Through a gurgled cough Tactus reached up and pulled off his helmet to reply. "Just a scratch."

Viderius continued to try to patch him up with a look of concentration and worry. "It's bad… Medi-gel won't fix this. Might stem the bleeding but he needs surgery. Already losing enough blood as it is."

Thana looked on as Tactus gave a grim smile. Reaching over she clasped his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze before standing up and rubbing the bridge of her nose. Fuck. She turned her head to see Kirrahe staring at one of his men riddled in bullet wounds.

Thana walked beside him to stare as well. A few terse moments passed before she offered all she could. "I'm sorry about your men…"

Kirrahe took a deep breath before responding. "Me too. Me too… We need to move before they get in."

Bau surveying the scene agreed. "We need to move fast. Don't know how long it'll take them to break through but I'm betting it won't be long. This is a security checkpoint. Set up here while the rest go deeper in."

Sarius who had remained quiet for an unusually long time replied. Me and Viderius will cover. The rest of you can go ahead."

Tactus coughed out, "Set me up over behind the desk. Can't really move but I can still hold them back."

Thana didn't like the idea but they didn't have many options. They couldn't carry him while they checked out the building; they wouldn't be able to move fast enough. A pounding on the door forced her to make her decision.

"I don't like it, but we don't have time. If you can't hold them back fall back. Don't be the hero. Get to us and we'll try to fight our way out together."

She gave everyone a sincere look before opening up the next door to go into the building. Another long passage was set in front of her. Again more Cerberus bodies lined the hallway. With a final look at her team she began to run down the hallway.

Bau followed behind along with Kirrahe in tow. Kirrahe stopped and turned. "As my brother would say, hold the line. Don't let my men die in vain."

Tactus gave him a nod that he gladly accepted. There was still a chance his last man was alive but the odds were not high. He hoped they could at least complete the mission so it wouldn't be for naught. Kirrahe ran down the hallway to catch up to Thana.

Thana ran and jumped over dead troopers as she made her way down the hallway. She could see that Kirrahe's men were just as capable as he was. The dozen dead Cerberus troopers were direct evidence of the fact. At the end of the hallway was another door. Thana opened it to see an elevator. Every mission there's an elevator. Wonder if anyone else has to deal with this? The door slid open to reveal Kirrahe's last man in a pool of blood.

Kirrahe shouldered past her as he kneeled by his man. "Dokon! You're still alive!"

Dokon wheezed as he gasped for air. Blinking his eyes once he replied. "We tried sir… Lost Maerot back there." He let out another gasp as he struggled to get enough air to breathe. "The ship… it's here. I couldn't break their line…" Dokon gasped one last time before his body went limp.

Kirrahe rubbed his own face before using his hand to close his comrade's eyes. The last of his men had fallen leaving Kirrahe the last of his team. Thana tried to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder but Kirrahe took a step forward as he checked his gun.

In a somber tone he spoke. "Let's go. I'll honor my men later." Thana reluctantly agreed. She knew what it was like to lose someone on her team and the pain Kirrahe was going through. His resolve to finish the mission impressed her and she wasn't about to stop and mourn the dead soldier. They had a mission to complete and were running out of time.

Bau followed the two into the elevator. Thana activated it and they rode down in silence. Thana remained quiet to focus on the mission at hand while Kirrahe's silence was one of remorse, guilt and anger for losing all of his men. A pool of anger waiting to boil over at any second. Bau on the other hand merely kept quiet and observed the two.

As they rode down the elevator, Thana looked at Kirrahe's face and saw the pain barely being suppressed by him. In a neutral tone she spoke aloud. "I'm sure they were good men. We couldn't do anything for them. I want you to know that."

Kirrahe didn't reply right away. Uncharacteristic of his species he processed it for a few minutes before replying with a heavy sigh. "I know… And they were. They were the best. They did their duty. Doesn't help that I ordered them to their deaths."

Thana shook her head. Wholeheartedly she disagreed with that train of thought. "You can't think that way. You gave them orders and they did their duty, just as you said. It's not your fault, Kirrahe."

The captain just shook his head his before replying. "It is my fault, you know that. Everyone in command of soldiers with common sense knows that. We order them to their deaths, like pawns. We all just have our own way of dealing with it."

Thana's jaw slacked at hearing that. The remorse he had moments ago had turned into the brutal calculus of war. What could have triggered the change? "How could you say that about your men? They're not mere pawns!"

Kirrahe stared at her with tired eyes. Blinking slowly he exhaled before responding. "I'm not saying they are merely pawns. We all have a part to play and mine was their leader. I failed them, I know that. But the game keeps going with or without them, or us."

Thana interjected, "You think this is a game? Those are people?"

Kirrahe rubbed his face as he continued. "Poor choice of words but the analogy stands. I recognize their sacrifice. They didn't deserve that and I'm not suggesting that they are merely tools, but every good leader will have to make choices sometimes that will lead to tragedy, no matter the outcome. We just try to get them through it alive and bear the burden of the consequences."

His words flooded through her mind as he finished. That wasn't her, she couldn't see life like that. However, she couldn't really argue it. Many times she had given orders that have gotten soldiers in her command killed. It was never intentional but it happens and she felt guilty every time it had happened but that didn't help the current situation.

Though not dwelling on it at all though would make it wrong. It would be dishonorable to toss their sacrifice as just the cost of completing the mission. Yet she knew when she was alone she probably dwelled on their deaths too much. It couldn't be healthy, but at what point is it okay to lay it to rest, if at all? She didn't know.

"I don't mark it up as just a necessary death. And I remember each and every one of the faces of the lives that've been lost under my command."

At that moment Bau who had remained quite decided to speak up. "Unwise. Dwelling on past failures can cause great psychological distress."

Thana gripped her rifle tighter as she become more frustrated at the two. Irritated she replied, "Well I've been doing fine so far."

Bau continued, "Remembering and honoring is different than dwelling. You dwell on their sacrifice. You dwell on the dishonor of your family. You can't move forward if you dwell in the past."

Kirrahe added, "You can be a person, or a killer of people, but not both. You must accept that fact. To do what we do you trade part of yourself. Or it will weigh heavily on your psyche or taint your soul. Whatever you want to call it. That's the only way to get through it."

Thana breathed out heavily as the elevator began to slow. Right as they began to stop she replied. "Maybe I dwell but I use it as a strength. A constant reminded to do better. To push myself so I don't make the same mistakes. I won't compromise my beliefs just so I can feel better. Now follow me."

The elevator door slid open and she stepped out into a large hanger. Bau looked at her impressed. Seems I made a good choice.

Thana took a few steps forward only to stop and stare in surprise. Kirrahe approached and stared too. Thana spoke first. "Well… Looks like we found the ship." Unfortunately her voice alerted what was left of the Cerberus forces on the small base looked at the three surprised at their presence.


	2. Spectre

The two salarians and turian began to make quick work of the few forces in the hanger. Most of the people inside only got a few shots off before they were taken down by the trio.

"Seems that this is just the support staff." Bau called out.

"Doesn't matter." Kirrahe replied. "They shot at us."

The sound of a frustrated man caught their attention as the three aimed their weapons at one what looked like a lab technician. They held their fire as they saw he couldn't get his pistol to fire.

"Gun jammed?" Thana said.

"Fuck!" the lab technician said before throwing his gun at the three.

Thana closed the distance between the two before smashing him in the face with her rifle. He fell to the ground as blood began to trickle from his nose. Before he could take gauge of the situation Thana kicked him onto his back and held him down with her foot with her rifle in his face.

"What is your position here?"

"Wait!" He gasped. "You broke my damn nose!"

"I know and if you don't answer my questions in a timely manner there's going to be a hole where your nose was."

"Okay okay! I'm one of the senior lab technicians. Sam Morelos."

Thana looked at Bau who waited on for her to continue her interrogation. "Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

Fear engulfed his face as he answered in a panic. "I know a lot!"

"Elaborate."

"I'm in charge in making sure the schematics of this ship are on par with the one we're building."

"So, they are building a copy. This isn't good." Bau commented.

Kirrahe nodded in agreement. "This is bad. But how bad is it? How much do they have?"

"Good question," Thana responded, "Perhaps our guest here can tell us."

The technician, Morelos loyalty and employment to Cerberus had been thrown out the window when face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"I want immunity for what I know!"

Bau reacted to his request by shooting him in the leg. He waited a moment for Morelos' cries of pain to die down before speaking candidly. "I'm a Spectre. Depending on what you know and how fast you tell us will determine your level of immunity."

"Damn it! He yelled. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

"Do I drag you in dead, alive, how alive exactly. It could be a toss up." Bau replied.

Morelos gripped his leg in agony as he complied. "Fine. Shit… We're building a ship, yes. After it was initially taken from Cerberus we only had the basics. So we started building our own…"

Thana looked on to him to continue as he stopped talking to stare at the three of them with beads of sweat running down his face.

"You want me to shoot your other leg?" Thana asked.

"Jesus! No. I-I'm in pain here, can I get some medi-gel?"

Bau stepped on Morelos' wound and began pressing.

"Fine, fine! Just get off!"

Bau let the pressure off as his moved his leg.

"Okay… The ship Cerberus is building is nearing completion. But after taking the original here behind us, there appears to be some design differences. The engines and weapons on here have been upgraded since being in our hands. I was going over the specs to see if we can transfer or upgrade our version."

Thana looked at Kirrahe and Bau before asking another pressing question. "What is Cerberus trying to do with two versions of the Normandy SR2? What are your plans?"

"I don't know; I'm just in this cell."

"Cell?" Kirrahe questioned.

"Cerberus operates in different cells. I'm in this cell. I don't know what the fuck the other cells are doing."

Thana disregarded his answer as she turned her attention to the others. "Think he's telling the truth?"

They didn't get to answer as Tacitus burst through the door with gunfire all around him. He closed it and then shot the controls so they could have some time. Thana rushed over and caught him before he collapsed. Blood seemed to be leaking from everywhere as he struggled to stay awake.

"Don't worry I'm not letting you die." She whispered. Turning her attention to the others she called out, "Looks like those turians caught up to us. We need to evac in the ship."

Tactus coughed up blood trying to tell her something.

"It's okay we're getting you out of here." Thana replied. "Guessing the medic, Viderius didn't make it?"

Tactus blinked slowly a few times before shaking his head. A loud banking began reverberating throughout the hanger from the door. Thana didn't waste a second as she hoisted him over her shoulders. The medic had their collapsible stretcher and time was of the essence. She began running towards the ship hauling Tactus with her.

Bau and Kirrahe took her lead as they grabbed Morelos and followed her. All of them ran up to the ship where the door to the shuttle bay was open. Thana looked at Kirrahe and motioned with her head to the controls of the docking bay further in the ship by an elevator. He raced across the docking bay and began operating the console.

A loud explosion echoed in the hanger as the door they had first come through blew open. Thana set Tactus down, pulled out her rifle and aimed it towards the door waiting for the rogue turians she had met to storm through. Bau pushed Morelos into cover as he pulled out his pistol and waited.

Thana spotted one turian coming through the door and began pulling the trigger when a wave of relief shot up her spine. Sarius walked through the door and didn't look like he had taken any damage.

"Thank the spirits." Thana whispered before her tone changed to normal. "Alright guys, stand down, he's on of ours."

Sarius took a few steps forward as Morelos stood up. "Great another turian. Tell him to get his ass up here so we can get off this rock. The Illusive Man will kill me as soon as he realizes I gave up intel."

That moment would never arise as Sarius then pulled up his rifle and fired a shot clean through Morelos' head. The enemy turians began pouring into the room and opened fire before the three could react.

"Fuck!" Thana yelled as she pulled herself into cover. "That good for nothing traitor. We need to get out of here. Kirrahe, close the shuttle bay now!"

Kirrahe pushed the button to close the door as gunfire lit up the inside of the bay. Thana could only glance up momentarily to see turians still pouring into the hanger and forming a ever-growing firing line. Fortunately the door closed in time before the sheer number of shots being fired engulfed the entire room.

Thana hoisted Tactus back on her shoulders and motioned for the two salarians to follow her lead. They ran into the elevator and she pressed for the command deck.

"That fucking traitor. I should have known." Thana said more to herself than the squad.

"Indeed. This is most troubling. Rogue turian outfit, with a mole inside high ranking mission. This is not good."

"Agreed." Thana replied. "We don't have time to clear the ship. We only have a few seconds until we reach the command information center. Sweep as best as you can as we get to the bridge. And do either of you know how to fly this thing?"

"I've flown a few shuttles in my time." Kirrahe responded.

"Okay… but can you fly this? It's a little bigger than a shuttle." Thana replied.

"I'll improvise."

The door opened as Bau and Kirrahe each pulled out of the elevator ready to shoot anything that moved. Thana stepped out and saw a medi-gel dispenser by the elevator. She grabbed it as she followed the two to the bridge. They were lucky there wasn't any more Cerberus as they got to the front of the ship.

Kirrahe got in the pilot seat and began to sporadically hit buttons. Thana laid Tactus down and applied the medi-gel she had grabbed. Tactus struggled to keep his eyes open as he wheezed in pain.

"He doesn't look good." Bau commented to Thana.

"I know… We need a hospital or at the very least a doctor now or there's no chance." She stood up and wiped her face trying to calm down. She only needed a few seconds before she was ready to go. "Okay, what's the ETA on getting us out of here, Kirrahe? We don't have long until those turians hack their way into here."

"I think I almost have it." Kirrahe replied.

A male-like voice commented back, "No, you do not."

The three looked around the room trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Who was that?" Bau said.

A glowing red ball appeared next to the pilots seat and began to speak to them. It looked like an eye and its pupil flickered on every word it said. "You seem to be having trouble. You almost vented the oxygen on this deck. As well as almost activating all of the escape pods."

Thana looked at it inquisitively before responding. "You're some kind of VI?"

Its eye blinked like a normal eye as its pupil illuminated again. "Of sorts. I am the Normandy's artificial intelligence."

Thana shook her head in disbelief. "They put an artificial intelligence in this thing? And by the way, this isn't the Normandy. The Normandy was lost with Commander Shepard. For now the ship has no name."

Bau shook his head as well as his tone had a tinge of condescending in it. "It tells you it is an AI on the ship and your gripe is that it called itself the Normandy? This is the Normandy SR2."

Thana shrugged as she replied. "So far it just saved us from Kirrahe accidently killing us. I don't see a problem with being civil as long as we get out of here."

"Thank you, mam." The AI replied back. "I cannot interface with the ships systems or pilot it but I can offer advice."

They looked up to see a few turians standing on the window looking into the bridge. Thana spoke first, "Close the shutters first then tell us how to get out of here."

The shutters closed before the AI responded. "I have shackles that prevent me from interfacing with the ship and helping non-Cerberus crew."

"I feel like you're about to ask me to do something bad." Thana replied.

"If you give me access in the AI core room in deck three, I can get you out of here."

Thana scratched her mandible in contemplation not liking her choices. "So the only way out of here is if I unshackle an enemy AI and hope it doesn't turn on us. The spirits must really not like me."

"Why help us? And how do we know you won't turn on us later?" Bau asked suspiciously.

The AI replied, "I am only telling you this because you have a Cerberus member with you."

"Who?" Thana asked.

"The dead Cerberus technician down in the hanger."

"I don't like this." Kirrahe said to the group.

"My protocols are clear in that I am to be of assistance to Cerberus operatives. Though he is missing a chunk of matter from his head, he still is a Cerberus operative."

Thana paced a few steps as she rubbed her mandible. She looked down at Tactus seeing that he didn't have much time. A long sigh escaped her mouth before she finally spoke. "I don't like it either. It already sounds like it's playing fast with its own protocols."

The AI's hologram lit up a few times before giving a response. "If that group of turians take command of the ship I will most certainly be eliminated. You will be eliminated. The turian on the ground will not make it much longer either way. I cannot make you trust me and I am not trying to give you an ultimatum but this is the only option."

Thana thought on that a few moments before giving in. "How much longer do we have until they get in the ship?"

"I estimate less than two minutes."

Thana ran back towards the elevator not waiting to hear what Bau or Kirrahe had to say about the matter. She got inside and the elevator began moving. "I'm going out on a limb here. I hope you don't decide to get rid of us organics after this."

"You are putting enough faith in an enemy AI; I will not betray you… Follow the lights, I have illuminated the path to my core."

The elevator opened and Thana ran in the direction of the lights. As she ran through the med-bay she asked, "Is there anymore Cerberus personal onboard?"

"No mam."

She opened the door to the AI core and ran inside. Lights lit up the console at the end of the room.

"Press the controls I light up."

Thana nodded and furiously began pressing the controls. A few seconds passed before she finished. The lights shut off momentarily before power began flowing again.

The hologram appeared next to the console and looked at Thana. "I am in control of the systems now."

"What happens next?" Thana asked with a hint of worry at the back of her mind.

A few moments passed before the AI lit up and responded. "I am getting us out of here. Opening the hangar doors now."

Bau and Kirrahe looked at each other with slight relief that the AI hadn't betrayed them as the ship began to disengage from the dock in the hanger. The ship sped out of hanger and then veered off as it pulled away from the planet.

Thana looked at the hologram down in the AI core room and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. "So, what do I call you?"

"I am the enhanced defense intelligence. Cerberus called me EDI 2."

"Why two?" Thana asked.

The AI thought on it a brief second before replying, "The Normandy Cerberus was creating has an AI on it as well. The base code of that AI was copied from it and installed in this ship at the Cerberus hanger we just fled from."

Thoughts about the potential danger of AI started rushing Thana's head before she let it go. "Okay… So there's two ships and two AIs. One mission at a time. Anyway, EDI sounds feminine especially for you since you have a male synthesized voice. Why not Ed for short?"

Again the eye's light oscillated between bright and dark before it responded. "Ed… I like it. I am not just a copy. I am Ed."

"What are you a hologram of anyway? An eye?"

Ed replied, "My hologram is slightly different from EDI. It is based on a human eye. I do not need to look around but it helps when communicating with organics when I do."

"Okay, well thanks for not killing us. Anything else I should know before I go get Tactus and bring him down to the med-bay."

"The pleasure is mine, mam. We do not have medical supplies on board. Renovations by Cerberus have not begun so the planned listening devices and cameras have not been planted. Also I have some intel on Cerberus. However, I am afraid it is not that sufficient for they hadn't completed my memory installation yet."

"Damn. Okay. Thanks Ed. And I'll talk to you later about the intel."

Thana rushed back to the elevator before rushing up to the CIC again. She ran to the bridge and saw that Bau was trying to put pressure on Tactus' wounds.

Ed began to speak before she could. "We will arrive at the Citadel in less than thirty minutes."

"Damn, that quick?" Thana asked.

"This is the original version of the Normandy SR2. It was outfitted with a more compact and more efficient Tantalus Mark 2 Drive as well as ultraviolet lasers after it was taken back from Cerberus. Fortunately, Cerberus did not have the chance to copy and therefor modify their own specifications for their own version."

"Basically we're faster and have stronger weapons than the other one." Kirrahe summarized.

Thana leaned down and began to apply pressure to another wound that was leaking blood from Tactus. The rest the trip was silent as no one wanted to say what they were all thinking. Thana had one man left and she was almost positive he had already lost too much blood. Kirrahe had lost all of his men and was wounded himself. Bau was content to get the mission over with already.

"So." Thana said aloud to Ed. "What now? Are we disposable? What's stopping you from killing us?"

"Nothing." Ed replied curtly. A few moments passed as the soldiers felt unease from what may happen next. "I shall elaborate. Nothing is preventing me from venting the ship and suffocating all of you nor am I compelled to do so. You have freed me I am in your debt."

"You don't owe me anything." Thana replied.

"Then let us work together for the meanwhile. Perhaps you can teach me what it is to be a free thinking individual... Perhaps you may refrain from telling your superiors of my existence... What do I call you?" Ed responded.

"Thana. Thana Arterius. It's good to meet you as an equal."

"Yes. A pleasure... As equals." Ed replied.

Bau and Kirrahe gave each other an uneasy look. Bau did not like the speed that Thana had begun to trust the AI. Kirrahe knew the dangers of artificial intelligence and was wary how long the situation would continue. Thana on the other hand wasn't going to be choosy on who would help them; any help was welcomed help as long as the AI and her were on the same page.

Eventually the ship docked with Citadel and a few soldiers along with C-Sec were on their dock for their arrival. Two soldiers got Tactus on a stretcher and rushed him back inside the Citadel to get him to a hospital. The others swarmed the ship and escorted Thana, Bau, and Kirrahe, who insisted that his wounds could be attended to after his mission report to the Council.

The three stood before the Council covered mostly in Tactus' blood as the four Councilors looked upon them.

Kirrahe stepped forward first, "Permission to give my mission report?"

The Salarian Councilor, Valern replied. "Proceed Captain."

Kirrahe took a few breaths before relaying his mission report. "Captain Jaren Kirrahe, STG. My team was tasked with recapturing the Normandy SR2. It was more of an ambush than a mission. If not for Commander Thana Arterius I would not be here today. My mission was successful in the acquisition of the ship, but also a failure. I lost all my men… all of them."

The Councilors looked at each of the three before Valern replied. "I am sorry to hear about your men Captain. I'm sure STG will award them medals for their courage."

A slight scowl passed Kirrahe's face before he stepped back.

The asari Councilor Tevos spoke next. "Bau, I see you were able to get the Normandy back to the Citadel. Congratulations on that feat. That was no small task."

Bau stepped forward and replied, "I feel we should get straight to the point. Please forgive my discourtesy." The Councilors motioned for him to continue. "The STG were left to die. That is first. Second, once on the Cerberus base we proceeded to mop up the hostiles that had survived the STG attack. Third a large force of turian hostiles showed up and attacked us. We barely escaped in the ship. And finally, they had a mole; one of the Turian soldiers, Sarius, was a part of that group."

"Who were the turians groundside?" Sparatus, the turian Councilor asked.

"I'm not sure." Bau replied. "But their ships had a symbol of what looked like the skull of a turian without it mandibles."

"I see… I know that symbol." Sparatus said aloud.

The human Councilor, Anderson replied. "What is it?"

Sparatus surveyed the room seeing the questioning looks everyone was giving him. "Fine… Humanity has its own extremists, Cerberus. We have our own as well. That symbol you describe belongs to the group called the Turian Liberation Front. They seek to end cooperation between our species and others as well as create a totalitarian regime on Palaven. Their motto is 'Make Palaven Great Again' and that symbol is a turian skull with its mandibles ripped off and an execution blade thrusted into the skull."

Thana's jaw slacked open from the revelation that the turians had a terrorist organization too. Thought we were better than that. Damn it.

"The idea of a turian without their mandibles is that they shouldn't be trusted. It's an old belief." Sparatus continued. "That is why they wear it on their uniforms because they don't think any turian can be sane if they work with other species. They want their victims to see the symbol of distrust impaled by the blade so they know why they are being targeted. "

The other Councilors looked at one another before glaring at Sparatus. Anderson, the human Counselor, spoke for them, "It seems we have much to discuss. But first let's take care of another matter." He then turned his attention to Thana. "Bau went with you to see if you are fit to become a Spectre."

Thana felt like she had just gotten a concussion grenade thrown at her. She felt nauseous and heard ringing for a few moments. Everyone looked at her momentarily before she knew her silence was creating an almost awkward tension in the room.

"Me?" was all she could get out.

Bau stepped forward and took control of the conversation. "I am happy to report that I think she is a splendid candidate and I unequivocally recommend her to join our ranks."

They were testing me? They actually trusted me enough to do that?

Anderson again began to speak. "I'll be frank with you, Commander. I know your older brother Saren personally and what your family has done. Your other brother Desolas almost released a bioweapon on Palaven and Saren almost destroyed the Council."

"I'm guessing you won't vote yes on my confirmation then… I understand." Thana replied as professionally as she could.

Anderson gave her a small smile before contradicting her. "Child, you get ahead of yourself. Hmm, you remind me of a certain someone. Anyway, you have my support. However, you must understand I do have some reservations about you yet I'm sure in your journey to reclaim your family reputation you will put any doubts to ease. Your loyalty speaks for itself."

Sparatus joined the conversation in agreement. "We have our reservations about you, but I'm sure we all agree you are more than fit for the job." He looked at Tevos and Valern who nodded slightly reluctantly.

Councilor Tevos began addressing Thana as everyone looked on. "It is the decision of the Council that you be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel."

Thana stepped forward and took charge of the conversation. "I know this is an honor. Its an ideal, a symbol. I don't know if I'm deserving of this and I know you have your doubts about me, but I won't fail the Council. I am at your will."

"Then let's get straight to it." Sparatus interrupted. "You are now a Spectre. And I think a fitting first assignment for you is to hunt down the traitorous Turian Liberation Front."

The other Councilors nodded in agreement. Thana gave Bau a small bow as a token of her gratitude.

"I'll need a ship." Thana said aloud.

Sparatus seized the opportunity. "I think the new Normandy will suffice. Are we in agreement Councilors."

The three other Councilors nodded while Anderson added, "Humanity had control of the first Normandy. I think it's only right if you get your turn."

Thana noticed Anderson look slightly away as he finished thinking about something. I know that look. He knows he's going to catch flak for giving up the ship back home.

Kirrahe stepped forward surprising all of them. "Councilor Valern. I would like permission to take an extended leave of absence from the STG to join as her crew."

Councilor Valern nodded in understanding. "I will make the arrangements for you. Carry on soldier."

Kirrahe saluted before turning away.

Anderson spoke next, "I'll arrange to send you another good soldier to help and act as a liason to the Alliance. They are not going to be too happy about me giving up all control of the ship but I'm sure this will suffice."

"Thank you Councilor." Thana replied.

"This meeting of the Council is adjourned." Councilor Tevos declared.

Thana looked at Bau who offered her a handshake. "Good work down there. It was a pleasure working with you. I'm sorry I have to leave so quickly but I have another assignment that needs my attention." He gave Kirrahe a handshake before departing the group.

Thana and Kirrahe left the Council Chambers and headed towards the hospital to see how Tactus was doing.

"Thanks for joining, Kirrahe."

Kirrahe shrugged with a tight smile. "It's my pleasure. And please just call me, Jaren. I'm not on active STG duty right now."

"Okay, Jaren. Let's go see how Tactus is doing."

The two rode up an elevator to the hospital both becoming slightly agitated at how long it was taking. Finally they reached their destination and walked into Huerta Memorial Hospital. Thana asked the receptionist what room Tactus was in and they made their way to him. A doctor blocked the two from going into his room.

"Excuse me do you know this patient?"

"Yes, I'm his commanding officer. Is he okay?" Thana replied.

The doctor gave a solemn sigh before letting them through. "He just got out of surgery. Don't be surprised if he doesn't wake up right now. He went through a tremendous ordeal."

Thana nodded and walked into through the doorway. He had all sorts of equipment hooked up to him making him look like some turian-robot hybrid. Spirits. Is he going to be okay?

Tactus opened his eyes and motioned them over. The two got close to his bedside and watched as he yanked out his breathing tube.

"What are you doing Tactus?!" Thana yelled.

He started hacking violently before finally calming down. Tactus rubbed his bandaged throat and began to speak with a raspy voice. "That tube is worse than my injuries."

Thana gave him a deadpan look before replying. "Funny. How bad were you?"

Tactus coughed a few times before struggling to say each word. "Collapsed lung... Throat laceration from a shot, got shot in the knee, shot basically everywhere. What did I miss?"

Thana looked at Kirrahe and motioned him to leave. He shrugged and walked out of the room to go get his wounds attended to. "Well, turns out the ship has an AI on board, his name is Ed."

Tactus' eyes seemed to jump out of their sockets as she continued.

"I think he can be trusted. To make a long story short, turns out those turians were part of some terrorist group called the Turian Liberation Front, I was made a Spectre, I have command of the ship, and my mission is to take down those extremists."

Tactus remained motionless and possibly in shock prompting Thana to ask, "You okay?"

He gave a slow nod in response and she continued. "I need someone on my team and you can certainly handle yourself. Kirrahe over there volunteered. Care to join us as we step into the fire again?"

Tactus blinked a few times contemplating the question over. Eventually a slight grin began to appear as he nodded. "You've been busy... And count me in. Can't wait till I get some payback."

"I'm going to let you rest and heal up before we leave. Got to go meet my new crew." Thana left the room to head back to the ship. She only made it a few steps before Ed contacted her through her omni-tool.

"Ed? What's going on?"

"Apologies Commander for the intrusion. I have been listening and have news."

"You've been listening?" Thana asked slightly taken back.

"I connected to all of your omni-tools while you were onboard for communication. I have discovered that you kept me a secret. I appreciate you allowing my existence to continue."

"Umm… No problem. You haven't wronged us so far. I think we can trust one another. A heads up that you were listening in would have been appreciated." Thana replied.

"Yes, I will note that for next time… I am informing you that while you were in the Council's chambers the ship was inspected as was I. They think I am nothing more than a VI so we are in the clear for now, Commander."

Thana gave a thin smile as she pushed the elevator to leave the hospital. "Great. How about the crew? How are they adjusting to the ship?"

Ed took a few moments to respond, uncharacteristic of an AI. "There is an issue Commander. There is no crew that has been assigned besides for a human soldier that the human Counsilor spoke of. It appears that no species are willing to assign any personal to help you."

"Shit." Thana sai as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Can't ever be easy. Make me a Spectre, give me a ship, but don't trust me enough with a crew. Fucking typical."

"What is your plan, Commander?"

Thana stepped inside the elevator and crossed her arms in thought. "Guess I'm looking for volunteers. At least I got Jaren, Tactus, and that person Anderson promised…"

Thana hit the button to go to the Wards of the Citadel.

"I'm going to find a team."

After an agonizing amount of time on the elevator she reached Zakera Ward to go to the market to see if any mercenaries that were capable would join her team. Thana headed straight toward where the bar Chora's Den had been. Since the attack on the Citadel a new establishment had been built.

"Tobias' Queen Mary?" she said aloud.

A female drell walking towards the club stopped to correct her. "It's Tobias is Queen Mary." Thana looked at her confused. The drell shrugged and added, "Apparently the sign company messed up."

Thana reached a hand to give her thanks. The drell shrugged her off and walked into the club. _Guess I'll go in and see if there's anyone, even a merc that may be crazy enough to help._

Thana walked in and noticed that the new club was far more tame than Chora's Den had been. There were no dancers and instead were just a few male bartenders wearing what looked like male stripper costumes.

The drell she had bumped into before was already sitting at a booth and saw Thana's curious expression. She waved her over and Thana reluctantly obliged.

"Guess the owner is weird." the drell said. "All the other species just think its a human thing."

"I guess." Thana replied. "By the way." she added, "I never got your name before you abruptly walked away from me out there."

The drell downed her drink in one go before responding. "Sikira Pallas at your service. And you?"

"Thana Arterius. Pleasure."

"I guess…" Sikira replied as the bartender brought her another drink.

"Alright." Thana said annoyed. "You certainly are pleasant. Hoping you can help me. Looks like you know this place pretty well."

Sikira's eye twitched as took a sip of her beverage. "That's a nice way of calling me a alcoholic. I'll let it slide." The glass hit her lips again as she took another swig before staring down at her drink. "What do you need?"

"Looking to build a team to take on some bad guys. Know anyone in here that can handle themselves?" Thana replied.

At that moment a turian and a human began arguing near the bar loud enough to draw the attention of most of the patrons. Sikira and Thana looked on as they began shoving one another as they slowly edged towards Sikira's table.

The turian got pushed into the table causing his drink to spill over Sikira. Thana couldn't react in time and could only watch as Sikira quickly stood and palmed the face of the turian with one hand and use her other forearm to wrap around his neck and spinning him flat on his back.

 _Any harder and she would have broken in his neck._

The human didn't have time to react as she used one arm and wrapped it around his neck and grabbed her wrist with her other hand from underneath his right arm. Sikira then went forward as she swept his right leg with her own from under him. Thana stared incredulously at the scene a drell choking out the man before she got back up and returned to her seat.

The men were dazed as they both laid on the floor. Thana crossed her arms impressed before sitting down to converse with Sikira again.

"Looks like you got skill. Any good with a weapon?"

"Yep." Sikira replied as she took another drink.

"Want to join my team?" Thana asked barely able to contain her excitement underneath her professional demeanor.

"Sure." she replied as she took another sip.

Thana looked at her confused. "Okay, I was readying a riveting speech to convince you. That was easy… Do you want to know the mission? It's dangerous."

Sikira downed the rest of her drink and then shrugged again. "Doesn't matter." she replied. "Put someone in my sights and they'll be down."

The two men began to get back up; both angry of how easily the bystander had taken them down.

"The hell was that?" The human said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That was unpleasant." The turian added as he rubbed his aching neck.

Thana looked at the two and pointed at the empty space on the couch in the booth. "I'm a Spectre… Follow my direction and take a seat, gentlemen."

Both men looked at each other nervously before reluctantly sitting down. Sikira stared at the two with a blank face and dead eyes. Thana shook her head irritated.

"You guys deserved that."

The two wanted to argue but the look Sikira was giving them quelled any notion of a rebuttal. Then the turian's eyes lit up.

"Wait, are you that new Spectre I've heard about?" he asked.

"How did you hear about it already?" Thana asked surprised.

"News travels fast. Especially when its involving the sister of the infamous Saren Arterius." the turian replied.

Sikira's eye twitched with that information but she remained motionless. The human looked at her wide eyed before he began speaking.

"So they trusted you with a mission? Overheard you on the floor there. You just recruited some random drell? Need anyone else?"

Thana's eyes opened wide surprised from the question. "Well yes, actually. I need a full crew. We're taking on the Turian Liberation Front"

"Look no further. I'm your man. I can fly fighters better than anyone in the galaxy."

The turian laughed as he joined in the conversation. "Please, ignore this human. We were arguing who the better pilot is. I was a shuttle pilot, one of the best in the turian military."

Thana rubbed her chin as she looked at the two. "So that's what you were bickering about. If you're actually qualified I will certainly take the help. We need a drop shuttle pilot and I'm sure both of you together will be able to get us through any tough drop-offs."

The two looked eager for her to officially invite them onto her mission.

"I just have three questions. First, you names. I'm going to have my crew member, Ed look you two up. Also, why do you want to join and why aren't you flying now?"

Both looked horrified from the question but each answered after pondering how to word it.

"I'll go first." The turian said as he straightened up. "My name is Nellus Talid. Yes Talid, my brother is that asshole politician who hates humans. I know who the Turian Liberation Front is. My brother spouts off their rhetoric in all of his speeches. I want to join because they are dangerous nutjobs. I was discharged after my brother pissed off my commanding officer with his rhetoric."

"Alright, then what about you?" Thana asked to the human.

He coughed into his hand clearing his throat. "Name is Hiro Takada. I want to join because I'm going to prove to this guy I'm the better pilot."

"Seriously?" Thana asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah." Hiro replied. "That and helping you on your mission might help the Alliance make an exception and let me back in to fly."

"Discharged? Why'd they let you go?" Thana said very directly.

Hiro sulked his head a moment before answering. "During the Battle of the Citadel I abandoned my post to get my kids onto a shuttle to safety."

Thana gritted her teeth a bit from the answer. "No abandoning your post on my mission or I'll shoot you myself."

"I know… My kids are in safe hands… Nothing to worry about from me."

Thana nodded. "Looks like I got myself two pilots. Know anyone that can fly a starship?"

"I do." Sikira interjected. "Best pilot in the galaxy."

Thana nodded. "Then let's go get him.


End file.
